Take a Walk
by punkprincess96
Summary: When Theresa and Atlanta go outside for a walk, the see Theresa K., a girl who just moved into the neighborhood. When they realize that Theresa K. could be the actual descendant of Theseus and not Theresa, they don't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I am bored alot. It's sad, but okay I guess. I have TONS of Fan Fiction stories to read.**

**So yeah. This one is about how a walk on the street can twist your life. Hehe. Okay, no donkeys **

**in this story unfortunatly. Okay, well now I'm bored with the word okay. Laterz. **

"Atlanta, you coming?" Theresa asked her active 15 year old friend. Atlanta nodded, after her favourite television show was over.

"Where are you going again?" Atlanta asked. Theresa groaned and looked at Atlanta, waiting for her to remember, but she never got it.

"You gotta pay more attention, Atlanta. We have to finnish that assignment on trees and grass. Bleh. Did you finish?" Theresa asked.

"There was an assignment?" Atlanta asked, panicking. "Why am I so forgetful? Stupid Atlanta! Why don't you ever learn, Atlanta?" Atlanta said to herself. Theresa sighed.

"Come on. Let's start your last minute project." Theresa said. "So, you can help save the world from Cronus but can't handle a project?" Atlanta rolled her eyes, knowing her mistake, but still not caring.

"You know, you can't always walk away from porblems." Theresa said. Atlanta sighed.

"For the millionth time, I don't walk away. I do it so the problems don't come back." Atlanta hopelessly said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Theresa. Is that girl over there your cousin or something? She looks exactly like you!" Atlanta said, pointing at a girl on the other side of the street. Theresa turned her head, and saw a girl with bright orange hair, and as long as hers. Her eyes were dark brown, though. But other than that, she was like a twin of Theresa.

"Woah, who's that?" Theresa asked. Stephanie Brooks was taking a walk, she was in Theresa and Atlanta's math class. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"That's **Theresa K**.. Who knows her last name? She's a rich British chick that moved here last week. Her family was the ones that created internet, that's why. I don't think she's that great, but all the guys already asked her out. Oh, that includes your 'best friends'. Herry, Odie... even NEIL! But he realized he was insane, and regretted it. Not possible. I knew it. And get this, even ARCHIE AND JAY tried to ask her out. I _know_. I seriously thought Archie **liked** you, 'Lanta. And Theresa, I _KNOW_ Jay loves you." Stephanie gossiped. Theresa blushed and shook her head.

"J-Jay doesn't LOVE me. Okay, bye Stephanie." Theresa said, **PUSHING** Stephanie away. Atlanta sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I may not be BORED, but it's better than HOMEWORK. And yeah, happy**

**thankz for giving. I mean thanksgiving. LOLP It's a bit early, but I can't post on**

**Thanks Giving. You know, yeah. Eat the turkey. I wonder, turkeys vs. donkeys...**

**who'd win? lol, random.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Theresa, I've been meaning to talk to you." Jay said. Theresa turned around, trying to ignore him,

but she wasn't that pissed off.

"Jay, what now?" Theresa said. Jay sighed.

"I just wanted to ask you if you met Theresa Kenner. She's that new girl at school." Jay asked, innocently.

Theresa rolled her eyes and made sure she carfully said what she said.

"Look, Jay. We've been over this a million times! Whatever Archie says it's not true! I... 'don't' have a crush

on you!" Theresa lied. Jay shook his head.

"Not this time. I just wanted to ask you if it's okay that... I ask her out, maybe?" Jay asked. Theresa was

defienatly frustrated now. After doing 45 minutes of homework( which she was still doing) so far, and

56 minutes of listening to Stephanie blab on and on about how Theresa K. had all the attiention, she did not

want to come home on a **FRIDAY NIGHT **listening about her boyfriend wanted to ask **THERESA KENNY OR **

**WHATEVER **out. Opps. She meant... guy pal. Not her boyfriend. Not yet. ( )

"You mean, you didn't ask her out yet? But **STEPHANIE SAW YOU ASK HER OUT**!" Theresa shouted, putting

down her pencil, and standing up.

"Well, maybe I did, but... Archie told me to take a shot at it! Atleast I tried. And why does it bother you? I

mean, I only told you because of what Archie says. That shouldn't bother you. Your not incharge of me.

I can do what I wanna. I'm sorry if it bugs you but I like her. And it's not like your my girlfriend." Jay said.

(** lol, sorrz, so outa character( **) Theresa didn't know if she wanted to cry or not. ( **BURN i tink. **)

Tears streamed down her cheeks and rushed out of the depressing room. Jay immediatly regretted it.

"Theresa, wait!" Jay said, but she ignored him and went straight to the rebellious girl's room.


End file.
